


Bnior / 蓝色山丘（pwp/abo筑巢）

by allabttenenbaum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabttenenbaum/pseuds/allabttenenbaum
Summary: 海水骤然涨潮，咸咸的海风在杉木山林间乱窜。好样的，两个人同时发情了。





	Bnior / 蓝色山丘（pwp/abo筑巢）

#

林在范推开门时被Nora围住了脚打转，尾巴来回摆动，显得十分焦急。  
“怎么了？肚子饿了吗？珍荣儿没给你添猫粮吗？”他放下包和装了食材的纸袋，抱起毛茸茸的小动物，眼神在屋子里找朴珍荣的身影。

按理说他今天应该不用出门。  
猫粮和水都添过了。客厅里的电视屏幕还亮着，正播着第一百零一八遍《本杰明巴顿奇事》。厨房里也没有人，料理台亦干干净净。  
林在范往房间走去，除了衣柜门虚掩着、床上摊了几件冬天的衣裳外并无异样。  
可能是朴珍荣心血来潮想整理衣物。这阵子恰逢换季时分，两人同时加班了好几天，回家也没有任何精力，洗漱完便相拥眠去。  
有时朴珍荣回来得更晚，已经睡下的林在范想看眼恋人的脸，还没摘下镜框的人了然地凑近些，在林在范额头上留下一个吻，再替他关掉床头小灯。

朴珍荣也不在这里。

当他正想转去阳台看看的时候，林在范嗅到了一丝熟悉气息，拧起眉头。  
难道抑制剂过期了？  
他分明闻到了淡淡的海水味道。朴珍荣总是嫌自己的信息素奇怪，与蔬果和甜点这类含糖量高的东西没多大关系。怎么会是海呢，他埋在林在范肩头郁闷，被撞得发出一声闷哼，在上面恨恨地留下一排牙印。这种时候林在范会告诉他，一遍又一遍地说，说到朴珍荣也觉烦为止，没关系啊，我的信息素是山林的味道，我俩不就是绝配。

林在范往气味源头走去，才发现床和衣柜间的地面上也铺满了衣服，都是林在范的。他听见衣柜里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，拉开虚掩柜门。  
旁边的窗帘还未拉拢，傍晚的昏黄夕阳窜了进来，打在朴珍荣脸上。  
朴珍荣是这场风暴的中心，被砌成小山一般高的衣物包裹住身体，正好抬起头，脑袋上还挂着林在范那条不知道为什么会出现在这里的毛巾。  
小脸熏得通红，而眼神迷离，好像刚从偷吃了草莓纸杯蛋糕的梦里醒来。  
哥回来了啊？尾音里带着一点慵懒，怕是真的在这儿睡了一觉。

不是，光是睡一觉怎么会释放出这么高度浓的信息素，又怎么会跑到衣柜里。林在范猛地反应过来，扒拉开瓦片，要从这片残垣里捞出朴珍荣。

朴珍荣穿着林在范的睡衣。因为不合身的宽大领口露出一大片殷红皮肤，手指覆盖上去的话，不知是会被烫人温度灼伤，还是食髓知味。汗水早将白色t恤打湿了，隐隐约约看得见单薄衣服下林在范所熟悉的那副身体。  
恋人胸前曲着两条腿，在意识到被看见了什么景象后，有气无力地扯着上衣下摆试图遮挡下身。  
——太糟糕了。林在范想。  
朴珍荣显然已经发泄了一次。柱体上残留着变得稀薄的液体，身下坐着的几件衣服上尚有深色印记，而后穴一片湿亮。  
让人不禁想象起，是用了一根手指，还是两根手指，又会不会费力得双腿打颤，扬长了脖颈，脚趾蜷起，窝在满是自己气味的衣服里。  
林在范咽了下口水，清清喉咙。“你还好吗？”  
话说出口便暗暗骂自己，还好个屁。

房间顿时像被倾盆大雨包围的山林，吹起一阵闷热的风。

 

#

朴珍荣的发情期来得突然。  
体温先开始上升，像发热的婴孩，直到意识被打碎、搅成了一片浆糊。  
朴珍荣支不住身子瘫坐在地板上时，脑海里闪过一丝懊悔，就不该因为同居了便懒得更新家里的抑制剂。  
可是林在范不在家。偏偏家里的每个角落又满是林在范的气息。一起依偎过的沙发上还覆着薄薄的毛毯。阳台上有晒过的藤椅，林在范看书时会因为Nora跳上大腿而动弹不得，便坐上好一阵子，被太阳烤热后仍滞留着熟悉的气味。厨房、浴室、客厅与卧室，窄窄的小屋里，几乎无处可逃。  
体内升上密密麻麻的痒意，横冲直撞，要刨食骨髓。  
朴珍荣跌跌撞撞走向衣柜。用最后的理智胡乱揽过林在范叠得整齐的衣服，埋头深吸了一口气。满足了一成的欲望随后便迅速地被九分难耐淹没扑灭。

完全不够。

他不耐烦地扯着纽扣、解开碍事的睡衣，扔到一边，企图套上林在范每天上班前换下来搭在床边的长袖T恤，又因为焦急而伸错手臂，更不耐烦了。  
听见动静的Nora钻了进来，好奇地打量主人的不寻常模样。哪怕是面对猫咪，朴珍荣也丢不下这几分羞耻心，一心盼望着她对眼前的事情失去注意力，脚步轻巧地迈回窝里睡觉。

一边想着，下身又分泌出一股液体，顺着大腿根部内侧滴落至脚边。该死。已经顾不上小动物了，朴珍荣脑袋昏昏沉沉地翻出林在范的衣服。

厚的、薄的，外套、衬衫和数量最多的T恤、林在范一年四季都少不了的T恤，以及晾在衣柜门把上的浴巾，顷刻便乱哄哄地填满了衣柜内部和一角地面。他将自己埋在林在范的衣物里，脸上覆盖着白色毛巾，鼻腔里满是淡淡的杉木香气，是杉木山林。

洗衣液也涤荡不尽的恋人信息素味道，带来被熟悉感包裹的安心。燥热感几乎在同时席卷而来，不肯轻易放过任何一个角落，从脚趾的血管，蹿及大脑神经。翘起的性器前端打湿了一小片T恤，变得透明。

朴珍荣双腿间夹着一条卡其色的工装裤慢慢磨蹭，以为稍粗粝的布料摩擦皮肤带来的不适能缓解体内骚动，却只是使下身更湿了些。

他咬咬牙，发热的手向下身摸去，握住了自己的分身，闭上眼尝试回忆林在范的动作，带了层薄茧食指要如何按压铃口，柔软的掌心又是怎么包裹了柱身来回撸动，在自己耳边又舔又咬，吐出色情的字眼。

毛巾随鼻息急促而微微起伏。连生理泪水都沾湿了睫毛，眼前逐渐模糊，仍不得纾解。  
他另一只手往身后探去，摸到涌出了大量液体而湿滑微张的后穴，缓缓伸进一节手指。

怎么还是不够啊，朴珍荣绝望地想。被眼下自己身体过分贪婪的欲望逼急了，又滑进了第二根手指，才稍微撑住洞口、努力地向甬道里寻，浅浅抽插着。

在范哥怎么还不回来。  
他迷迷糊糊地想起前些日子在浴室里，被恋人压在冰凉瓷砖上顶弄的情境。林在范喜欢摩挲着他的腰窝，一下一下地、将他摁向自己下腹，还像只啃骨头的犬类从耳后轻轻撕咬到脖颈，再到肩头与锁骨。有着朴珍荣此刻渴望极了的体温与力度。

哥……哥。他加快了手上的动作，指尖轻刮内壁，手指学着林在范以往的模样揉了揉囊袋，嘴里喊着林在范，才终于弓着身子射了。  
两手粘腻。

体内的火苗暂且被浇熄了一小簇，不知何时要再次点燃。朴珍荣浑身无力，靠衣柜里的木板支撑着后背。  
又将身边的衣服裹紧了些，狠狠地嗅着。

 

#

林在范鲜少发情，人生中数得过来的次数皆因朴珍荣而起。  
这次也不例外。眼下，朴珍荣的身体上爬上了一层肉眼可见的淡粉色，眼眶，鼻尖，甚至嘴唇，都透着不寻常的红色。朴珍荣容易出汗。头发被汗水打湿，草草向后拨，又漏下几缕，不安分地搭在额头上。因为湿透而紧贴着身体的T恤，是他早晨刚换下的，此时必定糅合了两个人的气味与汗液。

但是恋人下身的风景才真真让林在范烧红了眼，下意识地便释放出自己的信息素，填满整个卧室原本就不大的空间。  
这显然让朴珍荣有了反应，他仰起脖子呼吸，嘴巴微张，两片嘴唇间露出一小截乖巧牙齿。

海水骤然涨潮，咸咸的海风在杉木山林间乱窜。

好样的，两个人同时发情了。

先吻上去的是林在范，谁让朴珍荣昂着头颅，眼睛眯起，分明一副索吻模样。林在范跪在他两腿之间，捧着他的脸轻轻吮吸柔软的嘴唇。舔舐、轻咬，撬开一排小牙，舌头恶趣味地顶了顶朴珍荣的上颚。朴珍荣不满地皱了皱眉，瞬间又被安抚。

接了一个又一个吻。仿佛交缠的唾液是什么灵丹妙药。林在范想，活了二十六岁还处于口腔期，可接吻对象是朴珍荣，真不坏。

他感受到朴珍荣渐渐不耐烦的双手在他后背上有一下没一下地挠着。内裤里的性器早已直直擎着，只隔了布料也铬得慌。胡乱摸着的手覆上他鼓起的裆部，朴珍荣这时睁开眼睛问他，哥是在等我帮你脱吗？  
这个时候倒挺清醒。林在范笑着反问他，你还有力气？  
朴珍荣当然没有。但他手上描摹着自己分身轮廓的的动作实在让林在范受不了，飞快地脱下了裤子，重新跪在朴珍荣腿间。  
朴珍荣也硬了，分身支起T恤下摆。他向后躺在林在范的衣服上，双手手肘支着衣柜底板，稍稍张开双腿，便露出正汩汩淌着发情期分泌物的后穴，被他坐在屁股下的帽衫上有水渍晕染开来。

林在范知道他这么干的时候，精神羞赧得暴走了五公里，表面上还要装得从容，最后却被胸口起伏与再次熏红的眼利索地出卖。

朴珍荣歪着脑袋瞅他，意思是怎么还不快点。

林在范被他这股气势逗乐了。他可没打算慢条斯理，急急扑了上去，一手扶好性器往湿滑的洞口挤，因为足够的肠液而顺畅无阻，迅速找到了熟悉的敏感点重重地捣。  
甬道里温暖潮湿。

朴珍荣从鼻子里发出满足的哼声，紧咬着下唇。林在范双臂绕过他膝盖后方的腘窝，居高临下地盯着朴珍荣脸上慢慢难自持的表情，让人想摸摸他被亲过之后更显饱满的嘴唇。衣服被掀至胸口，乳头因为发情期肿涨且色情地立着。柱身硬挺挺抵着小腹，冒出的黏液滑向两人交合处。

林在范只是盯着他，眼神在他身上反复逡巡，不愿错过恋人的每一个反应。

大概是双肘疼了支撑不住上身重量，朴珍荣向他张开双臂。林在范便从他的后腰一把揽起，像从水里捞上一条正扑腾的鱼，让他坐在自己腿上，由下至上地抽插着，一下比一下用力。  
怀中人的身子似是要被撞出去，又被林在范摸着腰侧、扶着后颈往肉刃上摁，无处可逃。

痛意抵不过酥酥麻麻燃起的快感。朴珍荣不知怎么学的，软滑小舌舔着林在范耳廓，一声声好听的呻吟往耳蜗深处钻去，从尾椎骨蹿起火来，再加倍讨回。

他也不是在一开始就能豁得出去，任林在范压着他说些没羞没躁的话。往往用掌心将林在范的脸别过去，涨红了脸拒绝，连舒服都憋在牙缝里。  
后来啊，后来就好说了，比如现在。朴珍荣攀上林在范肩头，掉落下来的刘海遮住了眼睛，随着身体被顶弄一颤一颤地抖着，直接又露骨地叫着。  
林在范喜欢听朴珍荣或因为不满足，或因为过分满足而喊着自己。  
哥、快点。  
更多时候是被撞得说不出完整的句子，只能可怜巴巴地叫着哥、哥。  
而他学会像林在范对自己做的那般啃咬他的下巴与喉结，时而扳过他的脸同自己接吻。

林在范又想，二十五岁的朴珍荣大概也未摆脱口腔期。  
两个喜欢接吻的人缠到了一起，乐此不疲，吻一吻心脏便天旋地转，要冲破胸腔。所以他一遍遍吻过朴珍荣的身体，又一遍遍地抬起头问，无需出声地问，垂着眼便近在咫尺的嘴唇，默念三、二、一，朴珍荣就会默契地凑过来舔舔他干燥的唇，继续吻。

朴珍荣整个人都覆着好看的红色，后穴又陆续涌出液体，甬道阵阵收缩，括约肌绞得林在范一度要交代了出去，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，交换重重的、紊乱的喘息。

 

哥可以射进来的。  
哎西，朴珍荣为什么每次说这种话的时候要用清澈的眼神看人，明明上一秒仍沉迷在情潮中，连注意力都破碎。  
他轻轻说，待会儿哥帮我洗干净就行。笑得一脸得意，眼下皱起浅浅的褶。  
林在范绷紧了腰肢加快地往里撞着，在朴珍荣开始小幅度颠着身体时抱紧了他，射出的精液灌满了生殖腔，混杂着腺体分泌物从穴口渗出。

真是乱七八糟——两人用并不怎么舒服的姿势躺在衣柜和地板上，身下、周围皆是衣服。洇着汗水和不明液体的痕迹。  
林在范缓缓想起，遭殃的都是他的衣服。

朴珍荣依旧对自己的信息素味道不大满意，起身推开了窗户让屋里浓郁且暧昧搅合的信息素散去。而林在范盘算着，总有一天要让恋人知道，没有比蓝色大海的淡淡海盐气息更适合海边杉木山林的气味了。


End file.
